Just A Dream
by Evra7
Summary: Why'd You Have to Leave me, why'd you have to gp, I was countin' on forever... I want to die. Ginny thought.A song fic to Carrie Underwood's, "Just A Dream." Usual disclaimer, don't own anything. Why'd you have to save me? She thought.


Just A Dream

It was two weeks after the day she turned eighteen  
All dressed in white  
Going to the church that night

Ginny was supposed to be marrying Harry. Only in private. Not even her family knew. It was top secret.

She had his box of letters in the passenger seat

From when he was hunting horcruxes.

Six pence in a shoe,

Her father had been collecting for years. She'd asked if she could borrow it from him.

something borrowed, something blue

His letters had blue ink in them. he said it represented how much he missed her.

And when the church doors opened up wide  
She put her veil down  
Trying to hide the tears

She was so happy, she would finally be marrying him! But then, she heard pops all around the room. Dark cloaks were everywhere.

Oh she just couldn't believe it

Did they have to ruin her and Harry's day?

"Ginny! Disapparate! Run! Get away, save yourself!"

"No Harry! I won't leave without you!"

And then, Ginny saw as Harry was fighting off the escaped death eaters, a green light come his way. It wasn't supposed to happen! The prophecy said only Voldemort could kill Harry! It wasn't fair! It wasn't supposed to happen this way!

She saw his body collapse, before he could dodge the full spell.

She heard trumpets from the military band  
And the flowers fell out of her hand

She jumped back to the present, to his funeral. Her flowers for him fell to the ground, as she saw his lifeless body in the casket.

Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?

Why'd you have to fight them off? I would've died to protect you, and save you, Harry. Ginny thought.

I was counting on forever, now I'll never know

I never will know what it is like to be married. Or to be able to love again. To live life to it's fullest. Harry I can't live without you.

I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance

It was like she was viewing somebodies memory. Like a fake one created by Tom.

Standing in the background

I am not able to be seen. She thought. I am invisible to them. Until

Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now

Trying to offer condolences, and comfort me. But it doesn't help at all. I can't live without him.

This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

Please just let it be a dream a cruel dream, that my mind is playing on me. I can't live without Harry, she thought.

The preacher man said let us bow our heads and pray  
Lord please lift his soul, and heal this hurt

Hurt, that was caused by evils ones that should have been defeated by now. The ministry had said they had captured all death eaters.

I hope he goes to Heaven, if it exists. Ginny thought, imagining Harry with his parents and friends and mentors, he was in a better place.

Then the congregation all stood up and sang the saddest song that she ever heard

It was as sad as Fawkes when Dumbledore had died. Sadder. Everyone, save the death eaters, loved Harry.

Then they handed her a folded up flag  
And she held on to all she had left of him

Other than memories, she ahd no pictures. No marriage certificates. No babies. No Harry.

Oh, and what could have been

Nothing left of their love, but the flag. The love that caused him to die. And love was supposed to be constructive.

And then the guns rang one last shot  
And it felt like a bullet in her heart.

Why'd he die? Ginny asked, looking upwards towards sky. I want to die.

Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
I can't even breathe  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

Oh,  
Baby why'd you leave me  
Why'd you have to go?  
I was counting on forever, now I'll never know  
Oh, now I'll never know  
It's like I'm looking from a distance  
Standing in the background  
Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now  
This can't be happening to me  
This is just a dream

Oh, this is just a dream  
Just a dream  
Yeah, Yeah

Please let this be a dream.

Ginny sat up abruptly. And looked around at her sunlit room.

"Harry please, can we move our wedding to a different date, or put anti-apparition wards on the hall please?" She asked him.

They both lived happy full lives, with two children, Lily, and James.


End file.
